


I need fic recs on the avatar after korra.

by Till3y1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: #im in desperate need of help please, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Till3y1/pseuds/Till3y1
Summary: So my dumb ass can't find any fanfictions that have their own earth kingdom oc avatar that takes place after korra (if that makes any sense). So if you guys could give me some recs that would be great. (Just comment them or somtin)
Relationships: Aang & Korra (Avatar)





	I need fic recs on the avatar after korra.

Lejeune basically what the summary said.


End file.
